commonwealthtribalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shekelnacht
The Shekelnacht Perhaps the most absurd act of spontaneous autism the Commonwealth has produced thus far, the Shekelnacht, alternatively known as the Great Shekeling or the Golden Shower, was the day that a few select members playing on the Winterstein server decided to give in to Inno's jew tactics and spend money on a scale not seen before or since. January 8 2017 marks the day of the Shekelnacht. In prior days there had been discussion among tribe members to try and get crowdfunding from the members of the tribe in order to purchase large amounts of shekels (crowns). The purpose of buying such huge numbers of crowns was two-fold; players who couldn't afford to shekel alone could pool resources with others to maximise their funds by purchasing higher tier shekels packages, while the other purpose was to donate the shekels to the tribe in order to gain Tribe Levels quickly. On the eve of the Shekelnacht, the duke Satrulsis bought $25 USD worth of shekels and donated them to the tribe in order to secure a rare and valuable item know as a "Rare Peace" from another duke. Later that day one particular member, Nerdfag, was contemplating buying 6000 shekels on his own to donate to the tribe. When commenting in chat about it, Autismus (TyroneTremaine) offered to match Nerdfag shekel for shekel up to the 6000, with further shekels being matched should other people also join in. From there, a downpour of shekels began. Nerdfag purchased his first 6000 shekels ever spent in game and Autismus purchased 18000. The initial 12000 donated sparked an outburst of shock and awe as tribe members noticed the tribe's level jump rapidly by three or four levels at a time. Discord chat was buzzing, and soon other members joined in with the craze. El Capitain Fuego joined in, also donating 6000, Nerdfag donated another 6000, JWade donated 6000. CamelChemist, Mokir9k and Injusticar also donated shekels in smaller amounts, as well as other members donating shekels earned via the christmas event. DEUSVULTRACEWARNOW, working overtime the next day, pledged to spend his overtime money earned on shekels for the tribe also. Autismus is still waiting on more people to participate before he donates his remaining 12000 shekels. On the 8th the tribe rose from level 18 (already the highest tribe level by a decent margin) to level 32, gaining millions upon millions of experience. We instantly became the first tribe to reach tier two tribe skills, instantly maxing out the 20% recruitment speed and 10% attacking power buffs. On the 9th, the tribe raised from 32 to 34 thanks to one based newfag, Centre, who donated 12000 shekels before he had even broken his condom. On the 10th, the tribe had been taking open donations for a day or so and had raised enough for our first combined purchase of shekels. With Mokir9k being the one in control of the crowd funding, he purchased 6000 shekels and donated them to tribe, allowing us to reach level 38 that day. On the 11th, SulikektheMagnificent and donated 6000 shekels while PappyVanTinkle donated 2000. Nerdfag and Centre donated another 6000 each and the tribe finally managed to reach level 43, making us the first to gain a tier 3 skillpoint while the next highest at level 16. Fallout The day after the Shekelnacht, two large tribes, the Shadow Council and the Nameless Warriors merged together to form a single tribe. The resulting tribe (still under the name of Shadow Council) took the #1 Tribe Rank from us and launched ahead by almost 2.5 million points. The sudden jump cause many members of the Commonwealth to soil themselves, however fortunately there was adequate supply of adult daipers available. Fortunately, while the Nameless Warriors were already at war with the Commonwealth the fighting continued and the supply of adult diapers ran out when Scorpion-Unit joined at their side. Anarchy was bestowed upon The Commonwealth as they were smashed from all sides, leaving them horrifed and gawking at the hand of the new allied forces at their doorstep. On 29 Jan 2017 The Commonwealth Officially dissolved.